


Dreams & Reality

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes your dreams blend with reality or is it just your imagination?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-18 11:49am to 12:00pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-18 02:13pm to 02:26pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-20 04:19pm to 04:31pm  
> Creation: 2019-03-21 02:46pm to 02:51pm & 2019-03-25 03:46pm to 03:50pm

When Yukimura had first dreamt of touching another male's body that person had not had a face and the body had almost resembled a Ken doll. 

Many years later his dreams were of course more defined. The male body was now anatomically correct and even the arousal and ejaculation in the dreams were, at least medically speaking, correct. It had taken an insane amount of reading but that had been all Yukimura could do at that moment in time to find out.

Last month however his dream male had acquired a real face. One that he knew - almost - intimately. 

The face of his vice-captain Sanada Genichirou. 

Yukimura had awoken with a scream.

He was best friends with Sanada. And just that. How the hell could his mind make up such a thing in the first place?

Thinking this through logically of course brought nothing. So he would have to watch out for clues instead. Just what kind of clues was he supposed to watch out for? The web helped with the basics but now it came down to find out what was done in friendship and what in more.

Argh! This was all so confusing!

''Are you alright, Yukimura?''

''Fine. I'm fine. Don't worry, I…'' Yukimura stopped, finally realizing who had asked the question.

''I'm really alright, Genichirou. Maybe just a tad tired from not sleeping enough.''

''Would you like me to take over practice?''

''No, I'd rather stay…'' 'Close to you' didn't quite cut it, right?

Not knowing how to make the suspicious look go away, Yukimura decided to let the sentence hang like it did. No need to dig himself in deeper.

''If you're sure.''

''Yes.''

He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately the following night his dream male appeared again, with Sanada's face and completely naked!

Yukimura would have screamed again but this time his parents were definitely home and would hear him.

Damn those dreams! Couldn't they at least go back to faceless bodies? How was he supposed to ever find sleep again? On that note: How was he supposed to stay awake during practice and not accidently ogle his best friend's ass? Uuh, those globes would feel soooooo good under his hands…

Don't even go there, Seiichi! You're in enough trouble as it is.

Sighing, Yukimura turned the light back on. Reading might help, not that it ever had and a few minutes later he had to admit defeat in that corner. No reading tonight. Music also didn't help. He already knew that. 

Oh hell.

*

''Are you alright?''

Yukimura sighed. They all meant well but he so couldn't hear that question anymore. No matter in which variation.

When Sanada approached however, Yukimura knew he was done for. Genichirou seemed to have mislaid his usual dress-shirt - and pants - once again and chosen to wear the too small ones he still had.

Man, those pants were tight!

''Good morning, Yukimura.''

''Good morning, Sanada.''

''Is something wrong?''

''No.''

There was silence for a moment. Normally, Yukimura would have continued and somehow found a way to tease his vice-captain but he was just tired now. Too tired. Way too tired.

''I'll see you at practice.''

Before Sanada could object Yukimura was gone, knowing full well that he would pay for his abnormal behavior later. Oh well, maybe he could at least find one of Niou's sleeping spots in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Yukimura had not actively trained during practice, the blue-haired teen had decided on a shower, a long shower. Preferably steaming hot - after everyone else had left of course - and then to go home to continue pouting.

The shower did happen but the home alone part got rather difficult as Sanada had waited for him outside the clubroom and insisted to 'share' the way, not that they lived near each other.

Finally arriving and nowhere near the relaxed state he'd achieved from the shower, Yukimura was at the end. Of his wits and his patience. So he did the only thing he could when Sanada refused to budge without receiving a real answer to the question of Yukimura being alright. He looked straight into his eyes and slowly, very slowly, said: ''Let's cut to the chase. I want to sleep with you.''

So much for making this smoother and easier on his friend. Oh well, he couldn't take it back anymore anyway. And Sanada did what anyone would have done, he blushed. Most becomingly. But then he surprised him by standing up, taking Yukimura's hand and continuing on towards the bedroom. 

Yukimura knew he probably gaped like a fish right then but it didn't matter. 

They were going to do it! 

Hopefully.

And yes, Sanada actually threw back the covers while he undressed - methodically of course, so much Genichirou - and even asked for lube, without a blush this time.

It was Yukimura's turn to shy away a little before answering this particular question.

Sanada gasped softly at all the toys that had their home right next to the lube but then actually decided to take some out and aligned them on the nightstand. One after the next. Ten in total!

''I think you're overdressed, Seiichi.''

If this was a dream, Yukimura prayed to every deity he would never wake up again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a very calm, collected and openly smiling Yukimura who led practice this Monday morning. For most regulars however, this particular practice was the equivalent to walking on eggshells. Sanada was as unpleasant as ever but he did not yell - not once - while Yukimura continued to smile and watch. And just that. When he was asked about this unusual behavior, he always turned back to practice until Niou finally got him alone and he simply couldn't continue keeping everything to himself.

''Let's just say it would be a story to tell. But I am not going to.''

''Come on, buchou. Please.''

''Just leave it, Masaharu. And enjoy.''

''Do I have to?''

''Yes.''

''I'm very bad at obeying, remember?''

''I know.''

''Very, very bad.''

''I know.''

''Really bad.''

They shared a smile but that was all Yukimura would let through. Niou would have to wait to see what would play out. 

So unfair!

*

It was a few days later when Niou finally put all the pieces he had witnessed together.

''Wait. Sanada is… You two are… What!?! And you didn't tell me!?!''

''Don't get so worked up about this, Masaharu. You didn't tell me about yourself and Yagyuu either - at least not until you had sex in the clubroom.''

''That was different.''

''Was it?''

''Yes.''

''How so? I did not let myself get fucked against the lockers.''

''Not yet. Maybe you should try it sometime. It's fun.''

''I believe fun should not be applied to an activity like this one.''

''Why not? Sex not fun for you? Then fuku-buchou's doing something wrong.''

''I assure you, Sanada and I are perfectly fine.''

''A bit of adventure won't hurt you know.''

''Masaharu?''

''Mmh?''

''Shut up.''


End file.
